


The High Road

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, an attempt at handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This could have only ended in two ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The High Road

**Author's Note:**

> Because quick and dirty handjobs in the dark, with no emotions attached, is the best way to go about any relationship (not that they actually get to the handjob but). This has been sitting in my drafts for a long, long time, idek.

This could have only ended in two ways (that has never been a surprise, or even a question, to either of them).

So Raleigh guesses this is the high road, where neither one nor both of them are making a visit to the infirmary with a broken nose or a dislocated shoulder that needs to be set. That is if Raleigh doesn’t end up gagging on the tongue in his mouth first.

But of course, Chuck Hansen has never been the kind of gentle lover (and no, they aren’t that either, _lover_ isn’t a word Raleigh would use to describe whatever they are) that Raleigh wants around.

They are simple when he has him gasping out obscenities against his mouth. All grappling purchase and hard grey concrete as he palms him through his pants. He has him pushed back against the wall in a fumbling tangle of limbs and bodies lighting up at the end of every nerve.

It is too dark and he can’t see the expression on the other’s face. But that is just as well, Chuck wouldn’t know to handle actual human emotions anyway. So he leans closer in, eyes closed and hands still tugging at the belt, fingertips dipping just beneath the waistband to brush at hot, heated skin.

“Ever heard of sweatpants?” He growls, his mouth too close to his ear, teeth snapping and nipping just on the side of too hard, too good. Raleigh rolls his eyes and reaches down to help. “Oh shut up.”

Neither one of them is seeking for a kiss when they tilt their heads but their lips meet and it is another fight all over again.

XXX Kuro


End file.
